


Riff

by spoke



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Community: kh_drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-18
Updated: 2010-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas and Sora have very different fighting styles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riff

There's a moment in the fight when he loses track of things, between the water clones and trying to keep an eye on Donald and Goofy. When he really notices their body again, Sora is... behind Demyx.

Holding the Keyblade like it's Demyx's sitar. So as far as he can tell, Sora is trying to look like an idiot.

\- That doesn't make music, Sora. - he says, kind of unamused with the way he's _goofing off_ in the middle of a fight.

\- Yeah, but this will. - Sora replies, and somehow twists in such a way that Demyx is vaulted across the battlefield like it's nothing, and he's yelling and okay. Roxas is just staring, trying to figure out exactly what Sora did there - he never had been able to manage a Reaction Command against Demyx. But he has to admit it, or he'll never hear the end of it.

\- Okay, that sounded kind of cool. -

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 235 - Duality, at kh_drabble on livejournal.


End file.
